My 'Mione
by michiyo18
Summary: There's this girl whom I love the most. She’s a very lovely girl, a loyal friend from the start and the brightest witch of our generation. Everyone knows her as Hermione Granger. But for me…., she’s just “My ‘Mione”.


Disclaimer: I do not own them

Disclaimer: I do not own them... (wish i could)...

A/N: this is my first story ever... hope you'll like it... pls leave any comment after... thanks

Another thing…. To those people who loves Dean Thomas… im so sorry…

"My 'Mione"

There's this girl whom I love the most. She's a very lovely girl, a loyal friend from the start and the brightest witch of our generation. Everyone knows her as Hermione Granger. But for me…., she's just "My 'Mione".

I have loved "My 'Mione" since the incident when she was petrified. During that time I thought I was going to die because of the condition that she's in. but when she survived and returned to her normal state, I feel like I'm the happiest person in the world. That time, I really realized that I've fallen for my best friend.

But my feelings and thoughts were just kept, locked up, in my heart. I cant bear to lose the friendship that we had built up just because of my damn feelings. And another reason is my fear of being rejected because she doesn't feel the same way I felt for her.

One day during breakfast, found Hermione just staring at her food…

"Morning 'Mione!" I greeted her but she didn't reply.

"'Mione…. Hey… hello!!" I called her again and waving my hand in front of her face.

"Oh… Harry…. I didn't know you're there…." Hermione replied. I noticed that she's a little sad and her eyes are a little puffy and red.

"Hey… what's wrong?!" I hurriedly asked, worry written all over my face.

"No… nothing… I'm fine… Don't worry" Hermione stuttered, avoiding looking at my eyes.

"You know you can't fool me… I can read you very well" I said, tilting her head up so that I can look into her eyes. " you know you can tell me anything that bothers you…"

Hermione just stared at me for a moment, then suddenly grabs my hand, pulling me out of the great hall. I was stunned to what she's doing but just let her do what she wants because I know that it will help her calm down.

She dragged me towards the Room of Requirements. After walking three times in the corridor, a door appeared and she hurriedly entered, pulling me with her and when we are inside the room she closed the door. I stared at her for a moment before approaching her slowly.

"can you tell me now what's wrong with you?!" merely getting irritated. Suddenly

She burst into tears.

" what's wrong… don't cry… please… you know I cant stand you when you cry!!" I said, while hugging her tightly in my chest. She just continued to cry and cry, sobbing in my arms. I just waited till she calmed down.

After she calmed down….

"How can you explain to me what happened?!"

"um….. can you promise me that you'll not act violently?…. Pls!" Hermione asked.

"okay… so tell me now…" I said while crossing my fingers behind my back.

"well… the thing is… um…" Hermione stuttered.

"just tell me pls!!" I urged.

"okay… last Saturday (today is Monday) while you are playing Quidditch in the field… Dean Thomas suddenly approached me and began confessing his feeling for me" Hermione admitted while blushing.

"what's wrong with that?" I said while controlling the anger inside me, concentrating on keeping my face as composed as possible.

"the thing is, I told him that I'm grateful for his love but I cant accept it, he suddenly became aggressive and tried to kiss me…." Hermione trailed off knowing that she didn't nees to say anything for me to understand what she said.

After my mind registered to what she said, I cannot control the fury and rage inside me. "how dare he, to do that to "My' Mione" I thought. "He doesn't know what's going to happen to him now!!" "you'll pay for this Dean Thomas!!" I screamed in my thoughts.

"ARGHH!!" I screamed my anger out and Hermione jumped in my sudden reaction. Before she snapped out of her fright, I hurriedly got out of the room and bolted as fast as I can to the common room. When I got there , I found some of our friends. I asked them if they know where Dean was as calmly as I could. They told me that they don't know. I hurriedly went to my room and used the Marauders map to know where that damn boy is (just have thought about it now). I found out that he is in the charms classroom. I got out of the room to the charms classroom as fast as I could.

After 5 long minutes, I burst into the classroom and punched with all my strength the dumbstrucked looking Dean Thomas.

"what is that for?!" the now angry looking Dean said.

"you don't know what that is for?! Well for you information that is for trying to hurt Hermione!! How could you do that to her?! I thought you're her friend!!" I shouted while grabbing my wand from my robe and pointing it to him. "you'll gonna pay for what you've done" I started the spell that I'm going to use when someone grabbed my wand. When I looked to see who have stopped me, I was surprised to see Hermione.

"Harry… what are you doing?! Haven't I told you not to be violent when I tell you what happened?! You promised!!" Hermione shrieked.

Without answering, I ran out of the room and went to the now deserted common room. I just sat there trying to calm myself, when someone entered and it was Hermione.

"why did you do that?! I told you not to do anything!!" Hermione shouted

"you want to know why I did that?!" I said when I cannot control my anger anymore.

"I did that because I'm fucking in love with you!! I cannot stand it when your hurt! That's why I'm too overprotective to you! Because I'm undeniably and irrevocably in love with you." I said, saying the last part a little softer.

Her eyes went wide after she heard it and before I knew it, she had flung herself in my arms, sobbing silently. I calmed down at once when I heard her sob.

"hey…don't cry… please…"

"how can I not cry?! You made me the happiest person in the world!!" then she looked into my eyes and said the words that I longed to hear. "I love you too, very much". With that being said, I hugged her tightly to my chest for a minute or two then tilted her head and kissed her softly on her lips. After our first kiss I hugged her again and whispered to her "My 'Mione"

A/N: Well that's the end… hope you like it… pls leave a review.. pls….. thanks….


End file.
